


Shot Awake

by Misete



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misete/pseuds/Misete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up, I could feel a cold stare and a cold gun to my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction >. 

Waking up,eyes I could feel and hear movement all around me, slow and steady movements of foot steps pacing, and circling me.I wish I could open my eyes, but I can't since they're so sore from me bawling out cries about useless shit and what not. 

"You awake yet?"

A voice, familiar to me, spoke in a husky and deep demanding tone.

"... What if I am?"

"Then get up."

"No."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see your face when I shoot you."

Shoot me?

"Just go ahead and shoot."

"It would be boring to shoot you while you sleep."

"I am not asleep."

"Then open your eyes."

I shut my eyes tighter and just leave it closed. 

"Open them." 

"Go fuck yourself."

"Already did,now.. open."

I could feel a cold, steel barrel at my forehead, pushing hard against my skin.

"Why should I open my eyes while I never see yours?"

"Please...just do it and you'll see."

"...Fine."

I open my eyes and still see the same damn thing I always do.

"Sweet dreams?"

"I wish. Still the same damn dream."

"Well damn."

"Couldn't have said it any better. Now, just pull the trigger while I still have my eyes open."

"I pity you. Always having the same damn dream of your past, and now here you are, about to be shot."

"Pity is a word that doesn't exist in my vocabulary anymore."

"I see. So, people pitied you before I have? That's just sad."

"It is. I mean, everyone goes through shit at least once in their life."

"Yeah, but you? You've gone through shit all your life and it never ends. Like me..."

"Yeah..."

I chuckle a little at the fun we've had trying to murder each other. 

"Any last wishes?"

"Yes. Hurry up and pull it already. My head is sore now."

"Yes, yes. I will."

I hear my breath slowing and stopping before panting and doing it all again. Meanwhile, my heart beat is calm.

"Goodbye... I love you."

"...Me too."

BAM!


	2. New Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the need to continue since it's my first fanfic and I'm quite proud of it.

He looked out toward the city to admire its beauty but also its corruption that held within. The red-orange skies that protected the city as if it's its protector, its castle, and its capturer. The sky not only captured the city's beauty,but also clouds. It came in different shapes and sizes and reflected off the sky's beautiful color and also the city's. He hummed a soft tune beneath his breath as he took out a pack of smokes. He needed one so badly it hurt.  
He craved the taste of something between his lips, and also the sense of thrill of doing something dangerous. The thrill that had gone away when he was proclaimed "dead". It was stupid that his enemy could see the misery that he held

"Damn it! That bastard spy..!" He cursed at the top of his voice and went back to the steel rod door. Rust took some of the doors 'luxury' but that didn't matter to him. He opened the door and went inside.


End file.
